Es la hora de tomar decisiones
by Reidland
Summary: Reid y Morgan deciden contar su relación al equipo. Después del capítulo 5x20  Heridas irreparables
1. Chapter 1

- No voy a dormir con Reid – Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como si de una melodía se tratara. Sabía muy bien porque Morgan las había pronunciado pero no mitigaba el dolor que aun sentía en su interior. Durante el caso en Alaska y ahora en el avión aun podía sentirlas como si acabara de escucharlas. El viaje de vuelta iba a ser muy largo y pesado.

Se había sentado lo más alejado posible de Morgan que parecía ajeno a los sentimientos de Reid y había cerrado los ojos nada más despegar escuchando algo de música. Reid lo había observado durante unos momentos antes de intentar dormir algo. No podía, cada poco abría los ojos y observaba a un Morgan que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Suspiró harto de aquella situación, sentía sus músculos tensos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desolado por lo dicho por Derek? Porque odiaba que todo fuera un secreto entre ellos, odiaba tener que mentir a aquellas personas que consideraba su familia. Dos años saliendo y no habían sido capaces de contar algo tan importante a sus compañeros de trabajo. Se revolvió en su asiento mirando por la ventana, ajeno a la mirada de García que hacía rato lo estaba observando.

Cuando dejaron de jugar al gato y al ratón y por fin expusieron sus sentimientos, supieron que lo mejor era mantener aquello en secreto. Nadie debía saber en Quántico que estaban iniciando una relación. Reid sabía que aquello podía ser el error más grande de su vida pero con el tiempo su relación se afianzó. Aquellos dos años no los cambiaba por nada. Con Morgan había aprendido a querer y ser querido, algo que le había faltado en su vida por largo tiempo y que no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba. Estar con Morgan era ver la vida desde un nuevo prisma, con él a su lado todos sus miedos eran mucho más llevaderos, sus pesadillas menos reales y su vida menos solitaria.

Tenía que admitir que aun había veces que le sorprendía que siguiera a su lado. El no era muy sociable, tenía un imán para los problemas y no sabía demasiado de la vida y si de las estadísticas y datos inútiles que soltaba sobre todo cuando estaba nervioso. Derek era todo lo contrario a él, le gustaba salir a bailar, hacer deporte y aunque nunca se lo dijera aun se sentía atraído por algunas mujeres. Pero tenía que reconocer que a pesar de ser tan diferentes se complementaban bien, ambos habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro, a apoyarse mutuamente. No necesitaban palabras con una simple mirada podían saber lo que el otro estaba pensando, como se sentían.

Reid volvió a revolverse en su asiento, los pensamientos lo abrumaban. Tenía que hablar con Morgan en cuanto llegaran a casa, no quería seguir manteniendo aquella relación en secreto. Debían hablar con el equipo, estaba seguro que no se opondrían si algo sabían de aquel trabajo era que todos necesitaban a alguien en quien apoyarse y a quien amar. Hotch le intimidaba un poco, pondría objeciones y tal vez esta vez no pudiera ayudarlos. Si uno de ellos tenía que dejar la unidad lo haría, él lo haría por su relación. Podría dar clases en la universidad, escribir algún libro relacionado con sus doctorados o simplemente trabajar en cualquier cosa que le permitiera seguir con Morgan. Tenían que dar aquel paso, sobre todo porque Morgan le había pedido que vivieran juntos y él le dijo que se mudaría cuando tuvieran un fin de semana libre.

Miró hacia Morgan que seguía con los ojos cerrados. No se cansaba de mirarlo. Desvió la mirada sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ajeno otra vez a las miradas de García que comenzaba a ver que era lo que ocurría con el genio. Llevaba varias semanas observando a ese par y cada vez estaba más convencida que ambos estaban juntos y enamorados, cosa que a ella le encantaba. Deseaba que todos pudieran ser felices. Le había sorprendido que Morgan dijera tan rápido que no quería dormir con Reid, pero lo atribuyó a la sorpresa de tener que compartir habitación y que nadie supiera que estaban juntos. Miró alrededor y vio que el resto del equipo dormía por lo que se acercó hacia Reid sentándose en frente de él.

Reid no la miró y ella le cogió la mano que el chico tenía encima de la mesa. Esperaba que no la retirara porque sabía que el contacto físico no era el fuerte de Reid, pero pudo ver que el chico no se movió y lentamente la miró.

- ¿Estás bien Reid? – no quería ser muy evidente pero necesitaba saber que le ocurría.

- Si… yo… solo estoy cansado. – respondió sin mirar a la chica. - ¿Tú cómo estás?

- No he venido a hablar de mí, solo quiero saber porque estás tan tenso y no puedes dormir. – el chico hizo un gesto de disgusto porque la chica no le había contestado – Vale – suspiró la pelirroja – yo te diré como me siento si tú me cuentas que te ocurre – sonrió levemente incitando al chico que hablara pero lo único que notó fue como Reid entró en pánico y él supo que no podía decirle lo que realmente le ocurría porque traicionaría a Morgan. Negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo García… Mi problema no es solo mío. – volvió la mirada a Morgan y luego a la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios de felicidad.

- Me lo imagino, no dejes que salga con la suya, su ego es más grande cuando gana. – Reid abrió los ojos como platos y se dio cuenta de que la chica lo sabía. – No me mires así, no podéis ocultar que os amáis, pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

Reid se quedó pensativo, pasó la mirada por el avión comprobando que todos estaban dormidos y entonces dando un gran suspiro se acercó más hacia la chica y susurrando comenzó a hablar. Estaba asustado, aquello era lo más duro que iba a hacer en mucho tiempo. Movió las manos inquieto por todo lo que iba a revelar.

- Llevamos dos años saliendo juntos – Ahora fue la chica la que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – nadie lo sabe y de momento debe seguir así, ni siquiera debes decirle nada a Derek – se sonrojó al utilizar el nombre de pila de su compañero, si iba a exponer sus sentimientos no podía llamarlo por su apellido. La chica sonrió. – Ambos decidimos llevar esto en secreto y ahora creo que no puedo…

- No me dirás que lo vas a dejar, ¿Verdad?

- No, yo no lo haré solo que… este caso me ha recordado que no quiero que sea un secreto. Lo he pasado mal por no poder estar ni un minuto con él y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

- Y yo lo he acaparado – Reid la miró y no quería que ella se sintiera mal. Morgan era una persona que siempre estaba ahí para sus amigos y él no quería que eso cambiara.

- Tú no has hecho nada, yo mejor que nadie sé que es ser protegido por Derek y eso no va a cambiar. No quiero… que te sientas mal. El problema es… que podíamos haber estado juntos en la habitación pero el miedo a que nos descubrieran… hizo que dijera que no quería dormir conmigo, es por eso que necesito hablar con él y aclarar nuestra situación. Yo lo amo y eso no va a cambiar…

- No te preocupes amor sé que él no te dejará marchar. Y yo me siento mejor sabiendo que mis chicos son felices asique habla con él y despeja todas tus dudas. Yo cuando llegue el momento os apoyaré. – Reid asintió y ella le apretó la mano levantándose y volviendo a su sitio con una sonrisa en la boca. No hacía falta decir nada más, ella estaba feliz de que sus compañeros de trabajo encontraran la felicidad juntos.

Reid se dejó caer en el sillón con una expresión de alivio y cerró los ojos pensando que si todos se lo tomaban como García decirlo no sería tan difícil. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no todo el mundo aceptaría su relación. De momento disfrutaría de saber que García los apoyaba. El resto del viaje intentó descansar porque al llegar a casa tenía una conversación con Morgan.

Cuando Morgan entró en el avión vio a Reid ya sentado en la otra punta del mismo y supo que el chico estaba incómodo por lo que optó por no hablar con él, no era el mejor momento. Cogió su ipod y puso música para relajarse. Estaba tenso porque durante el caso se había sentido mal. Se había concentrado y hecho su trabajo de forma profesional, había ayudado a García y se sentía bien por ello. Pero en su empeño por el trabajo bien hecho había dañado a la persona que más quería.

Su relación no era fácil porque ambos eran personas que habían tenido una vida difícil, habían pasado por mucho, tanto en lo personal como en el trabajo. Todo había empezado como una amistad y un deseo por parte de él de protegerlo por ser el más joven del equipo, a pesar de ello no había podido ayudarlo siempre pero había hecho todo lo posible por estar allí cuando estaba mal. Salir con él no entraba en sus planes para la vida, siempre había sido un ligón y nunca una relación había durado tanto como ahora pero era porque nunca se había enamorado de nadie como estaba en aquellos momentos. Tenía que admitir que estaba enamorado de Spencer y eso no iba a cambiar, por eso estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso y decirle al equipo que eran pareja y afrontar lo que viniera.

Sabía que contarlo podría ser un problema porque tal vez alguno de ellos tendría que dejar el equipo y él no quería irse, amaba su trabajo pero si para seguir con Reid tenía que irse a otro departamento lo haría. Su trabajo no era importante si perdía a la persona que mejor lo conocía después de su madre.

No podía descansar a gusto y a través de sus ojos entrecerrados vigilaba al chico dándose cuenta de que estaba intranquilo. Deseaba poder levantarse y abrazarlo, deseaba eso desde que llegaron a Alaska y él se había encargado de que no pudieran estar juntos ni en la habitación del hotel, maldijo su estupidez por tener miedo de que sus compañeros descubrieran lo que posiblemente ya supieran porque eran gente que hacía perfiles y estudiaba el comportamiento de las personas y él demasiadas veces se quedaba como un idiota mirando para el chico porque nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

Vio como García se acercaba al genio y ambos hablaban entre susurros. Le hubiera gustado saber de que hablaban pero para ello tendría que moverse y se delataría. Si sabían que estaba despierto dejarían de hablar y aunque era raro, podía ser que Reid y García estuvieran hablando del caso. Aunque viendo como interactuaban sobre todo Spencer, se dio cuenta de que era algo personal y eso avergonzaba al genio.

Tenía que hablar con Reid, cuando llegaran lo llevaría a su casa y tendrían una conversación sobre el punto en el que estaba su relación.

Media hora más tarde aterrizaban y todos se despidieron en el aparcamiento de la unidad. JJ se había ofrecido a llevar a Reid pero este denegó el ofrecimiento y se quedó esperando por Morgan que se despedía de García y de Kevin. Cuando se metieron en el coche y todos se habían ido, Morgan lo atrajo hasta él para besarlo algo que había estado deseando hacer desde que llegaron a Alaska. Reid pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante correspondiendo al beso deseando que este no terminara nunca.

Reid se separó del otro hombre respirando pesadamente. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. Reid no quería romper la atmósfera que allí se había creado pero se dio cuenta de que aun estaban en el aparcamiento de la unidad y que alguien podía verlos. No era una gran idea seguir allí por más tiempo.

- Debemos ir a algún sitio, Derek. – susurró. Derek solo asintió, aun era temprano y propuso ir a cenar a su restaurante italiano favorito. Reid aceptó pensando que tal vez no fuera buena idea ir a casa con su cabeza dando tantas vueltas, un poco de distracción no le vendría mal.

**N/A: Me gustaría que dejarais vuestros comentarios buenos o malos, lo que querais, son todos bien recibidos.**

**Yo no soy dueño de Mentes Criminales, si lo fuera sería feliz poniendo a Morgan y Reid de pareja. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí va el capítulo 2, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Yo no tengo nada que ver con Mentes Criminales, esto solo es por diversión.**

Hicieron el camino en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en cómo iban a afrontar lo que estaba por venir y como decírselo al otro sin dañar sus sentimientos. Cuando llegaron Morgan aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante y permaneció unos segundos en silencio mirando al frente, Reid lo observó lo notaba tenso, sin decir nada le cogió la mano apretándola suavemente Morgan sintió que le hacía falta aquel calor que tanto había extrañado durante aquel caso. Se habían echado de menos, estar en un lugar apartado y todos juntos había hecho real el hecho de que no podían continuar con aquella farsa nunca más si querían que aquella relación que tenían fuera adelante. Ambos estaban hartos de fingir.

Bajaron del coche caminando hacia el restaurante cogidos de la mano, Reid se soltó antes de entrar en él. Morgan suspiró frustrado porque sabía que aquello era justo lo que no deseaba que pasara, él quería no tener que esconderse todo el tiempo. Deseaba poder demostrar su amor delante de sus amigos, hacer bromas con el chico y que no se sintieran incómodos, deseaba gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorado y que deseaba pasar todo el tiempo con Spencer.

Empujo la puerta del local y el camarero, que ya los conocía, les dio una mesa en la parte de atrás escondida de las miradas los otros clientes.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio mirando la carta, ambos sabían lo que iban a pedir pero era un ritual que llevaban siempre a cabo. Pidieron cuando el camarero llegó y ambos permanecieron en silencio esperando que volviera con una botella de vino.

- ¿Spencer? – Morgan lo llamó cuando el camarero se había ido dejando la bebida. - ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquel restaurante.

- Uh… yo… lo siento Derek. –

- ¿Estás bien? – El chico asintió y lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él y decirle que García sabía lo suyo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Estaba aterrado, Morgan lo notó en su mirada y en la forma en que movía sus manos. – Vamos chico lindo ¿Qué estás pensando?

Yo… nada… - Morgan enarcó una ceja. – Vale – gruñó Reid. – Pero no sé si es el mejor sitio para hablar de esto.

Morgan lo miró y le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo. Esta vez Reid no le rechazó y Morgan se sintió mejor por ese contacto. Reid miraba la mesa. ¿Cómo decirle a Morgan lo que García sabía? ¿Y si se enfadaba con él por no haber negado su relación? ¡Dios, qué difícil era aquello! Habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto, a nadie le importaba su vida fuera de la oficina aunque a veces fuera difícil de ocultar, sobre todo a su equipo que era como su familia. Notaba la mirada de Morgan y sabía que era paciente y estaba esperando a que él hablara. Levantó la vista hacia su compañero y le dio una sonrisa alentándolo.

- Sabes que… García… ella… me dijo… que… -

- Vamos Spencer, ¿Es tan malo? García no es peligrosa – Sonrió Morgan acariciando la mano del chico.

- No, no lo es, pero… - Respiró hondo y dijo de un tirón – Ella sabe que tú y yo somos pareja.

La mirada de sorpresa de Morgan hizo sonreír a Reid. Si su amiga lo sabía el resto del equipo también, no sabía que decir. Aquello debía ser de lo que ambos hablaban en el avión, ahora entendía porque Reid estaba tan avergonzado. Morgan iba a hablar cuando el camarero trajo su comida y tuvo que esperar a que se fuera para continuar su conversación. Tal vez tuviera razón y esa conversación no debían tenerla allí, pero ahora ya había comenzado y era mejor no pararla.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo supo?

- Ella lo adivinó por la forma en que nos miramos e interactuamos en algunos momentos.

- No somos muy discretos ¿Verdad? – Reid sonrió negándolo – Si ella lo sabe los demás también ¿No? – Reid se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir a eso. – Creo que estamos en un lío si García dice algo, le encantan los chismes. Aunque…

- Oh no, ella me prometió que no diría nada ni siquiera a ti. – Morgan lo miró sin entender demasiado lo que Reid quería decir, él continuó – Primero yo quería hablar contigo, no quería que ella lo supiera por mí, pero es muy lista y me descubrió, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? Ella es muy buena y no pararía hasta que se lo confirmaras. Sé que no querías decirle nada pero cuando ella se pone en modo búsqueda no hay quien la pare.

- Lo sé. Ella prometió ayudarnos cuando lo digamos, dijo que nos apoyará y que está feliz por nosotros.

- ¿Sabes que ahora nos hará confesar nuestra relación y debemos explicarle todo lo que hagamos? – Reid asintió, lo sabía muy bien. García era una gran amiga y siempre que habían tenido problemas los había ayudado, ahora no le cabía duda de que haría lo mismo.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Se miraban y sonreían bobamente como dos jóvenes enamorados. A Reid aquello le parecía algo infantil pero con Derek había aprendido a ser niño otra vez. Su infancia no había sido fácil, creció demasiado de prisa y Derek le recordaba que en algún momento había que volver a la infancia. Morgan cambio de conversación no deseaba seguir tratando aquel tema allí en un restaurante en donde todos podían oírlos. Mentalmente se dijo que al llegar a casa tenían que tratar ese tema.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Morgan ambos sabían que no podían demorar más la conversación. Después de los saludos a Clooney y dejar las bolsas en la habitación, juntos se sentaron en el sofá con una taza de café humeante en la mano.

- Tenemos que hablar Spencer.

- Lo sé – Susurró el chico. Bebió un sorbo del café y jugueteó con la taza. No sabía muy bien que decir por lo que esperó a que Morgan volviera a hablar.

- No sé… verás Spencer yo… - ¡Dios! ¿Tan difícil era decir las cosas? Si ahora le costaba hablar cuando estuviera delante de Hotch ¿Cómo estaría? Respiró hondo y continuó. – Verás sé que habíamos dicho que esto tenía que ser un secreto pero… yo no quiero seguir así, engañando a… nuestros compañeros.

- Yo… - Morgan miró al chico pensando que él aun no estaba preparado, pero las palabras que dijo después lo hicieron suspirar aliviado. – Yo tampoco. No quiero que esto que tenemos sea un secreto, necesito decírselo sobre todo si vamos a vivir juntos. – Morgan tiró de él para acercarlo más y darle un beso en los labios.

- ¿Vivir juntos? – susurró contra sus labios con una sonrisa. Reid se separó un poco mirándolo a los ojos.

- He decidido hacerlo, te prometí que al siguiente fin de semana libre lo haría… - No pudo continuar Morgan volvió a besarlo feliz de ver que el chico aceptaba vivir con él. – Derek… - susurró – Tengo algo que decirte. – el otro lo miró – Verás sé que este es nuestro primer fin de semana libre en un mes, pero… me gustaría primero saber cómo vamos a afrontar lo del equipo. – Morgan asintió.

- Tal vez debamos primero hablar con Hotch y ver que nos dice. El lunes lo haremos al llegar ¿Qué te parece? – Reid susurró que sí - Tengo algo que decirte también, que si no podemos… en fin que si tenemos que dejar… la UAC y no podemos seguir… en el mismo equipo… Yo he decidido irme a otro departamento y …

- ¡No! – gritó Reid cortándolo – Tu amas tu trabajo y yo puedo irme del FBI sin problemas, escribiré o daré clases …

- ¿Tú harías eso por mí? – lo cortó sonriendo.

- Lo haría porque lo más importante en esta vida no es mi trabajo sino mi vida y ahora tú eres parte de ella, no quiero perderte. Te amo Derek. – el moreno lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él para besarlo, era algo que no había esperado oír. Reid se iba a sacrificar por su relación y eso era algo que lo llenaba de orgullo y hacía que su ego creciera un poquito más. Que tonto había sido pensando que aquella relación no iría a ningún lado, Reid era todo lo que necesitaba.

- Te amo chico lindo- susurró en el beso – pero no es necesario que te sacrifiques por mí, primero veamos que nos dice Hotch luego actuaremos ¿De acuerdo? – Reid volvió a asentir, se alegraba de que ambos estuvieran en aquella relación porque si Derek había pensado en dejar el equipo era que le importaba más que su trabajo aunque lo amara con locura. Si alguna vez pensaba que Morgan se iría y lo dejaría solo, allí tenía la respuesta de que no era así – Mañana iremos a tu casa y traeremos tus cosas, te quiero instalado cuanto antes, no quiero pasar un día más separado de ti ¿Me oyes? – Preguntó en un tono un tanto autoritario y una sonrisa.

- Alto y claro. – Sonrió Reid ante sus palabras, sentándose en el regazo de Morgan, sus piernas en ambos lados de su cintura. Morgan gimió cuando Reid se movió sobre él y sus labios suaves lo besaron. Sus manos se trasladaron a la nuca del moreno inmovilizándolo, deseando que el beso no terminara nunca. Lo había echado de menos, deseaba tanto a Derek. – Hazme el amor. – susurró Spencer al oído de su amante haciendo que este se estremeciera. Lo besó antes de levantarse y arrastrarlo a la habitación para cumplir los deseos de su novio.

**Dejad comentarios, buenos o malos serán bien recibidos. Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí dejo el último capítulo. **

**Espero que os guste y dejeis vuestros comentarios.**

**Yo no soy dueño de Mentes Criminales o de sus personajes. **

Aquel lunes volvían a la oficina después de haberse pasado el fin de semana haciendo la mudanza para que todas las cosas de Reid estuvieran en su casa. Aun tendrían que volver Reid tenía demasiados libros y revistas, pero ambos estaban felices de haber dado ese paso tan importante en su vida. Derek se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer más espacio para las cosas de Reid, pero a él no le importaba tenía una habitación extra que ocuparía con un despacho para Spencer.

La cocina olía a café recién hecho, a tostadas y a bacon frito. Morgan se quedó mirando desde la puerta como Spencer terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Se acerco a él y lo abrazó por detrás besándolo en el cuello. Reid sonrió y dándose la vuelta se abrazó al moreno.

- El desayuno está listo – dijo Reid besándolo suavemente en los labios trasladándole luego a su cuello.

- Umm... – gimió Morgan – Si sigues así, tendremos que volver al dormitorio y llegaremos tarde - Aquello hizo parar a Reid que sabía que aquel era el día más importante en sus vidas y no podían llegar tarde. Morgan sonrió al verlo con una expresión en la cara de seriedad.

- Vale, pero esta noche eres solo mío. – la mirada tan decidida de Reid hizo sonreír de nuevo a Morgan que solo lo beso en la punta de la nariz antes de asentir y comenzar a desayunar.

Una hora después llegaban a la oficina, aquella vez no se molestaron en ocultar que llegaban juntos y en el mismo coche. Saludaron a Prentiss en la oficina antes de respirar profundamente e ir hacia la oficina de Hotch. Prentiss los siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa en los labios. Eran demasiado evidentes y los notó nerviosos, el gran momento había llegado por fin. Hacía Al menos unos nueve meses que habían confirmado entre todos que la relación entre Morgan y Spencer era algo más que de compañeros, esperaba ese momento con ansiedad.

Morgan fue el que golpeó la puerta y esperó a que su jefe le diera permiso para entrar. Ambos entraron cuando la voz de Hotch se lo indicó, estaban nerviosos y se sentaron cuando él se lo indicó. Los observó, Reid se estrujaba las manos y se había sentado en la punta de la silla. Morgan parecía más tranquilo pero sabía que era una pose porque miraba hacia un punto indefinido sin mirarlo a él y sus músculos estaban tensos. Si no fuera tan serio se habría reído porque hacía tiempo que estaba esperando aquella entrevista, sabía que tenía que esperar a que ellos se lo dijeran pero ahora estaban allí y esperaría a ver que era lo que le decían, aunque se imaginaba cual sería el tema de conversación. Como se dio cuenta de que en breve no pensaban hablar decidió ser él mismo el que comenzara.

- Vosotros diréis – Habló mirándolos.

- Yo… nosotros… queríamos… - Morgan vio que Reid no iba a dejar de tartamudear por lo que respirando fuerte decidió que era mejor que hablara porque si seguían así tendrían un caso antes de que el chico dijera a lo que habían ido ahí.

- Verás Hotch, Spencer y yo estamos saliendo juntos y… - Hotch hizo una mueca en una especie de sonrisa que cogió desprevenidos a los dos agentes. Se miraron sorprendidos sobre todo cuando su jefe dijo.

- Pensé que nunca os ibais a decidir.

- ¿Lo… lo sabías? – la voz de Morgan fue algo chillona, Reid había intentado decir algo pero solo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

- Ha sido evidente desde hace un tiempo la verdad, todo el equipo lo intuye aunque estábamos esperando a que os decidierais.

- Veras… sabemos que no… que no se debe confraternizar con gente en el mismo grupo y sabemos que si Strauss se entera podemos perder el trabajo… y si es…

- Reid. – Llamó Hotch, intentando que dejara de hablar. – Reid. – volvió a llamar. El chico saltó un poco y se ruborizó callándose y esperando a que volviera hablar.- Sé que no puede haber parejas en la unidad pero si me prometéis que esto no va a afectar a vuestro trabajo yo haré la vista gorda y no diré nada. Strauss no tiene porque enterarse. Sois dos de los mejores agentes que he tenido y sería una pena que dejarais la unidad.

- ¿Estás seguro Hotch? No es un secreto que sea fácil de guardar.

- No pero vosotros me ayudareis ¿no?, no me hagáis arrepentirme.

- Claro – dijo Morgan – si lo hemos mantenido en secreto dos años, podemos seguir haciéndolo ¿No crees Pretty Boy? - Reid asintió mirando a Derek.

- ¿Dos años? – los chicos miraron a su jefe y vieron la expresión asombrada en su cara y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hotch?

- ¿Habéis dicho dos años? – los dos agentes asintieron – Comenzamos a hacer conjeturas hace un año y lo confirmamos hace nueve meses en la fiesta que dio García. Lo habéis sabido esconder muy bien, creo que podremos ocultarlo bien.

- Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. – Susurró Reid mirando a su jefe y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Hotch les dijo que llamaría al equipo para que pudieran hablar con ellos y contarle sobre su relación. Reid y Morgan estaban de acuerdo en que era mejor hablar con todos a la vez. En diez minutos se reunirían todos en la sala de conferencias. Hotch salió de su oficina con una excusa para que los dos se quedaran solos y hablaran si lo necesitaban. Ellos lo agradecieron necesitaban un momento para relajarse.

- No ha sido tan difícil ¿Verdad? – Reid negó y lo abrazó. Morgan lo besó, sus manos le acariciaron la espalda y Reid se enredó en su cuello. Cuando respirar se estaba haciendo más difícil, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- Debemos seguir adelante.

- Vale, espero que esto sea lo correcto. Sigo teniendo miedo.

- Strauss no es tan buena como nosotros, solo tenemos que actuar de manera natural y todo saldrá bien. Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien y con el apoyo del equipo no tendremos problemas.

- Me encanta cuando te pones positivo, hace que te quiera más. – Reid lo besó de nuevo y luego lo agarró de la mano para salir de la oficina de Hotch. Morgan lo paró y lo atrajo hacia él solo para susurrarle a su oído que también lo amaba.

Cuando llegaron a la sala todos estaban allí esperándolos. Hablaban entre ellos, Hotch no había dicho nada sobre el tema de la reunión. García suponía que por fin se habían decidido a decir la verdad y no podía ocultar su alegría por los dos chicos. Estaba tan feliz que si no llegaban pronto ella misma diría la noticia.

Después de los saludos y preguntar qué tal el fin de semana, Reid se estaba impacientando y pidió que le escucharan. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa el chico era tranquilo y nunca levantaba la voz demasiado. Lo miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, sobre todo porque vieron que Morgan le daba un apretón en el hombro en señal de que debía de relajarse y comenzar a hablar.

Reid agradeció aquel gesto, no estaba acostumbrado a que todos estuvieran pendientes de él. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. No debía tartamudear como era su costumbre o decir datos raros que era lo habitual cuando se ponía nervioso, solo decir lo que les había llevado hasta allí.

- Uh… Derek y yo estamos saliendo juntos. – Soltó sin más mirando a sus compañeros para ver sus reacciones. García chillo y se acercó a los chicos para abrazarlos. Hotch no se movió pero sonrió ligeramente al igual que Rossi.

- Por fin – gritó Emily sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a Reid que devolvió tímidamente.

- Ya era hora – dijo JJ sonriendo y acercándose a junto de ellos. - ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Nos tenías intrigados…

- ¿Intrigados? – preguntó Reid sonrojándose, aunque lo había oído hacia unos momentos no significaba que no se sintiera extraño.

- Vamos chicos, hace meses que hemos confirmado que sois una pareja, debisteis decírnoslo antes. – Dijo Rossi sonriente.

- Tal vez debimos decírselo hace dos años. – Habló Morgan sabiendo que aquello les sorprendería tanto como a su jefe.

Sí – concordó Reid – Así ahora no estarían pensando que el perfil estaba equivocado. - Todos los miraron asombrados, claro que el perfil estaba equivocado los habían engañado durante un año. Ninguno había sospechado que ellos comenzaban a salir y que consolidaban su relación. Ambos sabían ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás, habían hecho de ello un arte y eso les beneficiaría a la hora de ocultárselo a la jefa Strauss, pensó Hotch.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vais a decírselo a Strauss? – Reid negó y miró a un Morgan asustado que fue el que habló.

- No Emily, os necesitamos para que esto siga así de momento. No queremos perder nuestros trabajos y prometemos ser discretos. Solo vosotros lo sabéis y esperamos que esto siga así.

- ¡Oh Dios! – suspiró García. –¿ Puedo decírselo a Kevin?, no me perdonará si no se lo cuento. – Reid asintió. – Ahora ya no podré coquetear contigo mi dios de chocolate ni decirle a tu novio que es dulce. – dijo señalando a Derek – Voy a tener que dejar de coquetear contigo.

Todos sonrieron al ver a los dos chicos sonrojarse. Derek no había pensado en eso, durante aquellos meses había intentado seguir siendo el mismo y a pesar de que estaba con Reid no había dejado de coquetear con García porque ambos sabían que si lo hacía ella se daría cuenta. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez eso molestara al genio que nunca se había quejado pero…

- No dejes de hacerlo alguien se daría cuenta, eso sí, Derek es mío – dijo sonriendo y acercándolo hacia él por la cintura. Todos sonrieron ante el gesto. Realmente estaban felices de que estuvieran juntos. Reid había cambiado en aquel tiempo y necesitaba estar con alguien que le diera estabilidad en su vida.

- Lo siento chicos – habló Hotch rompiendo aquel momento de felicidad - pero debemos volver al trabajo. Toca papeleo y no queremos que Strauss empiece a vigilarnos.

Todos suspiraron y salieron hacia sus respectivas mesas. Morgan y Reid fueron los últimos en salir. Derek cerró un poco la puerta para acercarse al chico y robarle un beso que lo cogió desprevenido y lo hizo sonrojar.

- Es para aguantar hasta la noche. – susurró sonriendo y revolviéndole el pelo salió de la sala seguido por un Reid que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Fin.

**Gracias por pasar por aquí y leerlo.**


End file.
